<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Night of Chaos is So Easy to Arrange by gala_apples</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892831">Another Night of Chaos is So Easy to Arrange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples'>gala_apples</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinking Deadly Class [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadly Class (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Ice Play, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Temperature Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helping Marcus lose his concert virginity is a group effort. So is losing the other kind.</p><p>Inspired by episode nine, Kids Of The Black Hole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Lopez Arguello/Billy Bennett, Marcus Lopez Arguello/Billy Bennett/Lex Miller/Petra Yolga, past Billy Bennett/Lex Miller/Petra Yolga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinking Deadly Class [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Night of Chaos is So Easy to Arrange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt 'temperature play' for seasonofkink.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus kisses him by the speakers. It comes from out of nowhere. One second they’re rocking out to Skate Babylon, the next Marcus is in his space like an elbow during a slam dance session. He’s all thick lips and vodka tongue, everything Billy likes in a sad boy from the wrong side of the class divide.</p><p>Or maybe it’s not fair to say out of nowhere. After all, the elbows don’t come out of nowhere. The timing might be a surprise, but attending a show like this you’ve knowingly put yourself in a situation of being slammed. Billy can see the stepping stones of this kiss. Sure he’s had a crush on Petra for as long as Marcus has been here, but he hasn’t hesitated to reference male partners. Marcus knows he’s bi. Billy knows Marcus is starved for affection. They might all die tomorrow, and he’s already feeling unmoored enough to abandon Maria at school and come to party with friends.</p><p>Billy doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t tug Marcus out of the pit to talk, or even ask what was that. It’s an Adolescents concert, there’s no time to chit chat. Billy lets himself enjoy it for a minute, and then it’s back to body checking every perfect reject of society the floor has to offer. </p><p>It’s a good night, crashing into a hundred other sweaty punks. It’s a great night. He bought the ticket as a Christmas present to himself for a reason. He’ll probably go home for the actual event, especially now that Dad is... gone, but nothing Mom will get him will measure up against a concert in which he can unabashedly get his energy out, his frustration and his tastes and his need to hurt and be hurt. He slams with Petra and Saya and Marcus and a dozen others he recognizes from the scene, and he slams with total strangers. It feels like it matters less, here, where everyone craves the same things. Billy even manages to get in a few good chucks with Lex, when he comes back from the comic shop. Sans Cactus Jack, who after all is less of a friend and more of a business partner.</p><p>Like all good things, the concert has to end. Billy’s heart breaks when Hansen throws the drumsticks into the crowd, so high from the performance that it’s mere end is a crushing low, but it helps that he’s not alone. God knows where the rest of his friends ended up, but Marcus is right beside him, and jittering with the same energy Billy’s full of.</p><p>“Air, sweet air,” Billy gasps as he bursts into the alley from the broken fire escape. The cool December in Cali air hits like a soothing balm.</p><p>“That was so amazing! Holy shit. That was nothing like I thought it’d be.”</p><p>“They are one of my top bands for a reason.” Fuck Lex’s British punk only bullshit, Billy’s got fantastic tastes.</p><p>“The music was alright,” of course Marcus would say that, the emo, Morissey loving motherfucker- “but the experience. Holy shit Billy, that was great! I’m so hot.” Billy is a little surprised to witness Marcus shucking out of his jacket, pulling off his shirts and exposing his upper half to the night, but not entirely. Three layers is a lot to wear in the heat of a mosh pit. Billy’s only wearing one and he’s soaked through. “Oh my god, I’m so hot.” </p><p>Billy can tell by the looseness of his limbs that he’s drunk. That’s fine. Billy’s drunk too. A smarter man might have got some water at the bar. Instead it’s been vodka from a flask all night long. </p><p>“Come on, pit virgin, tell me about the best part of your night,” Billy says. He tugs his old Flipper concert shirt off too. Might as well, it’s not like he’s not covered in the sweat of a hundred raging people.</p><p>It makes Billy grin, listening to Marcus rave about the enormous scary fucker who knocked him down then helped him up and danced with him. Billy’s had some solid moments of abuse and betrayal, it’s true, but between the scene and his little brother he hasn’t lost optimism completely. Marcus, on the other hand. This comradery is new for him, and Billy’s happy he got it. Is getting it, still, what with him and Lex and Petra and Saya banding around to fix Marcus and Maria’s mess. Willie might be a deserting sack of crap, but Marcus’ got them tomorrow, and Billy needs to believe it’ll be enough.</p><p>Watching Marcus walk in little circles in the alleyway gives Billy a chance to notice the erection. Marcus is into <i>something</i> tonight, though the specifics are vague. Maybe it’s all the people who have touched him tonight feeding his skin hunger into gluttonous oblivion. Maybe it’s the impending battle. More specifically, it could be the blood lust lurking in Marcus, or the idea of having a childhood nightmare finally laid to rest. Hell, maybe it’s just a sudden crushing fetish brought on by a claustrophobic crowd. </p><p>Billy could leave it, again. There are reasons to ignore the sexual tension. Moral reasons, timing reasons. Or he could go for it. He doesn’t tend to have assertive instincts, his career as mob grunt is destined to be short not sweet. This though, he wants.</p><p>So fuck it. Billy takes a few steps forward, throws his body into another person for the hundredth time tonight, and trusts he’ll be stabilized. When Marcus’ hands instinctively go to Billy’s bare lower back, Billy arches up and presses his lips against the boy’s. Marcus returns the kiss instantly, as quick as water spraying when a dam breaks. Billy has seen video in his landscape warfare course, it’s intense. This liplock feels almost as out of control. Marcus needs things, Billy can feel his soul through the way their sweat slicked chests are sliding together. </p><p>Billy ignores the first few seconds of mechanical sound as the fire exit door is engaged. Marcus matters to him more than some random punk stumbling over them. The worst the concert goer could do is wanna play Smear The Queer, and Billy’s got a lot of experience in evading getting bashed to bits. And then he hears the voice, and he’s got no choice but to care.</p><p>“Ah. Just two sweaty toffs cooling off in the night air.”</p><p>Billy pulls away from Marcus to look at Lex. His spikes haven’t melted an inch in the heat of the night’s event, the plaid pants cling to his thighs in ways Billy wishes he didn’t like, and he’s smirking. And as if that isn’t bad enough, beside him is Petra. She’s a black angel in a charcoal cheetah print jacket and tight black pants with handcuffs attached to the belt loop. Having her once isn’t enough, not by millions.</p><p>It’s not that Billy knows what to say. He’s never been caught like this before. It’s just that a foot away Marcus stands vibrating and Billy knows he’s better off fielding this interaction. Marcus and Lex have an antagonistic relationship, more so than Billy does with the Brit. It’s hard to fully hate someone you’ve had a threesome with. Marcus on the other hand provoked Lex into helping with this whole disaster by saying ‘if you are who you say you are, put your money where your fucking mouth is’. Punks hate having their integrity questioned. </p><p>“Uh, hey guys. Have a good-”</p><p>“Come on, Petra luv,” Lex says, throwing an arm around the girl in mention. “Let’s be helpful wretches, should we?”</p><p>And with that Lex is tugging Petra back through the exit. Not before Billy catches her taking a long hard look at their bare chests. Hope springs eternal, and Billy finds himself wishing for Petra to turn the possible desire into a second round. One evening of sex is never enough, not with a gothic beauty like Petra. </p><p>“You think he’s going to tell everybody?”</p><p><i>Who’s everybody</i>, Billy would say, except he knows exactly who Marcus is worried about. He loves Saya, the girl with a kiss good enough to make you not jump off a tower. He loves Maria, despite her madness and poor choices. Billy can’t judge him for making him third in order of importance. </p><p>“I don’t think he plans on outing you.” If Marcus knows as a certainty Billy’s bisexuality, he can easily guess Lex’s. There’s only so many quips you can make about blowjob technique and anal for free drugs before it stops being a joke. </p><p>“I don’t want to go home yet,” Marcus says, taking a step towards him, restoring them to their pre-interruption closeness. He says it again into Billy’s neck, before kissing his jugular. And Billy knows he’s a distraction, he didn’t miss Saya saying Marcus would be staying back placating Maria before he came running up to the bar’s entrance. He just doesn’t care. Monogamy is just something that traps people into relationships where they feel like they must be normal, at all costs. Look at how well that turned out for Mom.</p><p>They find a rhythm in the tangle of tongues, in the way they grind on each other. It’s not quite the frantic beat of the Adolescents, but Billy still can’t stop moving. He’s always been one for fucking as fast as he slam dances. Billy wants to pin Marcus against the rough brick, to feel him writhe and struggle, just like that illusive feeling in Hand to Hand Combat class. He wants Marcus to pin him, scrape his back against the rough graffitied stone. He wants to fuck, get fucked, lick, bite <i>touch</i>. It’s not the first time Billy’s felt like this after a concert, he’s got a thing of KY in with his wallet and condoms he’s long since learned to take with him. It’s the first time it’s been with a fellow killer. Billy knows he’s a piece of shit who’s turning into shittier shit, but the one good thing about Kings Dominion is he’s found his people. It feels <i>good</i> to fool around with someone who he doesn’t feel like he’s tarnishing just a bit.</p><p>They’re halfway to a grinding orgasm when the fire exit opens for a second time. Billy wants to be mad at himself for letting himself get ambushed twice. This is the kind of lack of situational awareness that’ll get him murdered one day. But he’s drunk, and horny, and to be honest kind of indifferent to the idea of it all ending earlier than he thought he’d have to face. And besides, where else could they really go? It’s not like this’ll last all the way back to Kings Dominion. They’re drunk enough to be distracted easily, and Maria is there, looming in the horizon. </p><p>It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s just Lex and Petra again. Apparently they haven’t gotten their fill of commentary. Billy almost can’t blame them, cynical statements about the world are what connect all of the Rats. Still, if Lex says something to turn Marcus off, Billy’s gonna challenge him for next combat class. </p><p>Lex comes back out with a glass full of ice. He clanks it onto the cigarette butt strewn alley ground with all possible ceremony.</p><p>“What’s that?” Billy prompts. He doesn’t really want to be the straight man in the set up of a joke, but he would like to get this scene over with so he can go back to thrusting against Marcus.</p><p>“To help you boys cool down, innit,” Lex crows.</p><p>Billy rolls his eyes. He’s so busy doing so that he nearly misses Lex bending down and picking up a cube. Lex rolls it in his hand, melting off the sharp edges. As he does he says “we’re serious, Billy boy. Out of the Christian kindness of our souls, we want to help you.” </p><p>Marcus is tense as Lex takes the few steps needed to cover the distance, but his drunk body betrays him. The second Lex is gliding the ice over his undefined pec, Marcus’ head falls back and he groans. </p><p>“See? Right nuns we are,” Lex says with a smirk.</p><p>“Shut up about that,” Petra says. Understandably, she’s got a few hang ups about religion. And enucleation, but that comes up less in day to day life.</p><p>Before Billy can stick up for Petra, can stick up for Marcus -<i>should</i> he stick up for Marcus, or is he enjoying this sudden additional element?- it’s Petra who’s bending for a cube. Billy can’t help himself, he can’t look away from her massaging the ice between her palms. She’s his ideal, the pinnacle of what he can still have now that his future is death scorched. She takes his face in chilled hands and holds him still for a kiss. It’s Billy’s Cinderella story, being chosen first out of the three boys here. </p><p>“Do you want this?” She asks lowly when they finally separate. It’s still too soon for Billy’s own wishes.</p><p>“Does he want the best lay of his life mere hours before we all cark it in a torture funhouse? I’m thinking yes, luv,” Lex eavesdrops.</p><p>“Billy?” Marcus asks, voice strained, body arching towards Lex's freezing touch.</p><p>He’s not sure why he’s the arbiter of whether or not they should have a foursome. Shouldn’t Petra have opinions on if that’s on her bucket list? And Marcus is a virgin, as far as Billy knows. He should get to call how his first time goes. But if they are asking him, Billy’s not one to turn down sex with fun acquaintances. It’s one of the few things he’s got to look forward to when he’s older and stuck in the mob life.</p><p>“Lex, how about you put your big mouth to better use, somehow. Give Marcus some British pleasantries.”</p><p>Billy watches Lex retrieve another ice cube from the glass. He pops it in his mouth and Billy half expects Marcus to get his second make out of the night. Instead Lex is immediately much filthier. Billy’s not sure why he’s surprised. When has Lex ever not been about direct action and strong results? The Brit is on his knees, tugging Marcus’ jeans open. His iced mouth descends on Marcus’ cock. The sound Marcus makes, the way his hands ball into fists and his eyes shudder closed is enough to have Billy biting his lip. </p><p>Billy’s not left alone watching his friends for long. Petra slots into place behind him, and a cube held between black painted fingers presses against his skin. Petra takes his earlobe between her teeth as she traces lines on his back with the frigid cube. It’s such an opposite to the sweat dripping heat of the slam pit that Billy gasps a little. He’s got his hand on the outside of his zipper, massaging his cock as best he can. </p><p>“Oh fuck, please,” Marcus moans, clearly victim to a particularly good suck. It’s the straw that broke the camel’s back. It’s devastating to Billy, and he has to surge forward to get his mouth on Marcus’, stretched over Lex until he shifts to the side. </p><p>Making out with Marcus while getting cored through by Petra is easily the sexiest thing that's ever happened to him. Billy knows nothing in his life will ever top this, tries not to think about the rest of his life being twelve hours. They eat at each other’s mouths, devour each other’s wanton need as Billy’s body is overcome by goosebumps. Billy really doesn’t think he’ll need more to come in his jeans.</p><p>Of course, that's when annoying goddamn Lex breaks things up. He pushes on Marcus’ belly hard enough to get him to take a step back, and levers himself to his feet, spitting out his ice chip as he does. Billy worries for a moment that he’s going to break the mood, but there’s no questioning the hard on showing through Lex’s plaid pants.</p><p>“Johnny Johnny who’s got the Johnny?” Lex sing-songs.</p><p>A testament to the kind of people they are, all three of them offer the location of their batch as Lex pulls his own out of his pocket. Of course he’s making a show out of something he could do simply. It’s annoying, but Billy is practically wearing 3D specs as he watches Lex stuff a condom with two melted ice cubes and tie off the end. The lube Lex makes less of a spectacle of, coating his fingers as deliberately as Petra applies make up. He’s expert enough to be able to manage a zipper in these conditions, and Marcus’ jeans are loose enough to fall to the street when unfastened. </p><p>“Just think of England for a minute, okay, luv? It’ll take a minute to get good.”</p><p>Billy knows Lex’s advice to be true, and is grateful for Marcus to be able to take first penetration without flinching. Lex suckles on the head of Marcus’ dick, bobbing in like rhythm to his soon to be tattooed knuckles sinking in and pulling out of Marcus. Billy thinks with nostalgic lust about how getting stretched out feels. He wonders if Petra would do it to him if he asked. He’s not sure so he keeps his mouth shut, just watches the obscene movement of Lex’s hand. </p><p>When Lex finds Marcus thoroughly prepped, he stands again. He pulls Marcus to the brick wall and pushes him into enough of a bow to have his ass out and his palms braced on the building. Rather than rip open a new rubber and slide into home, though, Lex pulls the condom stuffed with ice from the pocket of his gorgeous studded lapel jacket. Billy watches, eagle eyed, as Lex lubes up the latex and glides it down Marcus’ exposed asscrack. He’s never seen anything as compelling as Marcus’ groan and shudder when the ice lingers over his hole. Billy’s getting some self reflection tonight, learning new things he didn’t know he liked. </p><p>Marcus only gets louder when Lex applies pressure, enough to pop the first cube past his rim and inside. Petra, devious fiend she is, takes the opportunity to push the piece she’s been illustrating on Billy with past Billy’s gnawed on lips. It’s not the cleanest in the world, having been all over his sweaty body, but at some point in sex, cleanliness ceases to matter. Give Billy too much spit, or period sex, or nosebleeds from slam dancing or shitty coke, Billy loves any dirty sex that’ll make him feel alive. The freezing cold of the cube hits his tongue like an electric prod. It’s so mind consuming that it takes Billy a moment to even notice Petra’s unzipping his fly.</p><p>It’s a deafening cacophony of sensation for a while. Hearing, and seeing, and feeling, it’s all at max volume. Billy swallows compulsively as the ice melt drips down his throat, thrusts into Petra’s hand and wonders how she can be stoic when he feels like he’s falling apart at the seams. Luckily he’s not alone, Marcus is clearly crumbling under the onslaught. </p><p>Lex kisses Marcus’ jawline, the smacking sound sharp in the night. “Feeling a little cooled down, Marcus my boy?”</p><p>He seems delighted when Marcus is too fucked out to reply. Instead he exchanges a look with Petra. Billy can’t help but think back to Lex and Petra silently speaking to each other with an expression when he and Saya and Marcus were trying to convince them to give a fuck about the whole debacle. This is as important to Billy’s life trajectory, and as unreadable. </p><p>Whatever they decipher from each other, it ends in Lex saying “Billy, my trusted brethren. Need some assistance. Marcus can't quite figure out if he’s cooled down. I’m sure you could though.”</p><p>“Uh-”</p><p>Lex’s hand joins Petra’s on Billy’s cock for a moment, before Petra’s retreats. Billy wound up doing a lot more with Lex than he originally expected to, the day of the clampdown, but this is different. This is a power play, an unspoken call to step into line and follow Lex’s leadership.  Billy wonders if he was always capable of it, or if he learned it at Kings. Either way, Billy succumbs. He lets Lex tug him by the prick to Marcus.</p><p>“Tell the crowd how he feels,” Lex instructs, dribbling more lube on his hand, and on Billy.</p><p>For a second he wonders how he’ll fit. Then the logic hits, immediately followed by a wave of pure arousal. It’s Billy’s obligation to grasp the knotted end of the condom and withdraw the whole thing out of Marcus. It makes an obscene noise Billy would set to music, if he could. There are a few bands he can think of worthy of a note so ideal. He lines up his cock, wondering if this looks as pretty to Lex as Lex’s fingers did to him.</p><p>When Billy was a kid, he had this babysitter, Karin. She was in a fantasy phase at the time. She taught him all about faeries, about the seelie and unseelie. It’s like fucking into the prince of the Winter Court, fucking a boy so pretty and hollow and cold. It’s like fucking magic. He’s not tainting some in comparison innocent person, he’s slotting against another inhuman soul. </p><p>“Oh my god. Oh my god. Billy, you’re so hot. You’re fucking burning me up, Jesus shit,” Marcus babbles. </p><p>Billy’s not feeling much more coherent himself. “You’re so cold. It’s so good.”</p><p>“Tip top weather report,” Lex starts. “Should we expect hail?”</p><p>“Do you ever shut up,” Petra snarls. The peevishness only goes so far though, because Petra is for the first time touching herself. Seeing it out of his periphery makes Billy twist his torso for a clearer view; Petra’s unbuckling her belt, looped on handcuffs falling to the street with a clank. Billy catches just the barest glance of her perfect pussy before Petra’s directing Lex's hand and concealing it from him. Next time they have sex -if there is a next time- Billy is spending twenty minutes observing Petra’s pussy, just cataloging every tiny detail and minute reaction.</p><p>But that’s not tonight. Tonight is Billy fucking Marcus against the wall. Literally plowing a channel through a world of snow. It’s a first for Billy as much as Marcus, sex with this kind of sensation. He bucks into the tight slippery chill and wishes he could bite down on Marcus’ shoulder, but judging by scars Billy’s seen, Chester’s already ruined the gesture. Petra would allow it, she did last time at least, but looking to the side shows her highly occupied, writhing under Lex’s administrations. So Billy bites down in his own lip, and just keeps thrusting.</p><p>Billy comes first. He can’t help himself, everything feels so overwhelming. He buries his forehead in Marcus’ neck, still sweaty despite the goosebumps lingering from Lex’s actions, and pumps his load into his fellow Rat. Marcus groans as the hot come spatters his insides, chipped fingertips scratching at the painted brick. The sensation is enough to subsume Marcus into Billy’s orgasm, Billy can tell both by the ongoing noise and the way his asshole clenches around him.</p><p>Lex is working Petra there as Billy pulls out of Marcus. It’s sloppy, messy, but somehow Billy guesses Marcus’ had worse. Billy tucks himself back into his underwear but doesn’t bother to zip up, just falls to his knees on the asphalt. He wants to have Petra’s pussy on his face, he wants to drown in her, but she wouldn’t thank him for tugging her away from Lex, not when his fingers are corkscrewing in her so perfectly. And Billy likes Lex, sometimes, he does. It’s part of why he pisses him off so much, because Billy wants him to be better than he acts. He likes him enough to maneuver Lex’s hips, bare his cock and suck the head of it into his mouth. </p><p>Petra orgasms before Billy can push Lex to the finish line. He swears he can feel her trembling, that she’s close enough and their auras connected enough that her vibrations are right there, ripping through him. Billy loves her, he mentally declares for the hundredth time as he runs his tongue against the underside of Lex’s cock. She’s dark perfection, he’s certain of it.</p><p>Billy pulls off when Lex warns him with a British pet name that he’s about to come. Billy doesn’t have anything against swallowing jizz, per say. Lex just seems like the type to enjoy coming on someone’s face. Billy is all about honouring last wishes. The thin ropes crash onto his cheek and sure enough, Lex is looking down at him hungry and triumphant.</p><p>“Anyone know the etiquette for a post foursome?” Petra asks dryly. Her skintight jeans are already tugged back up her luscious legs. Billy can’t help but wonder if the denim fabric is sticking to the wetness of her inner thighs. What he’d give to be her launderer on a night like tonight. </p><p>Billy would point out if any of them would know it’d be her, considering her parents sex and Satanism cult, but doesn’t think it’d be appreciated. Instead he preoccupies himself with standing up and brushing the gravel off his jeans. One knee is covered in the tobacco of a crushed cigarette, the hazards of fucking in an alley. Small price to pay, if you ask Billy. </p><p>Marcus shrugs. “What’s there to say?”</p><p>Billy cracks a joke, his natural way of dispelling possible tension. “Like Milli Vanilli said, ice ice baby.”</p><p>“Did you forget where we are?”</p><p>“Technically it’s more punk to quote that at a punk show than the Sex Pistols.”</p><p>“You’re so full of shit.”</p><p>“Look. My flask is dry. The flask I took from Saya is dry. Either we go back to school, or we find some place to pick up.”</p><p>“Should we get plastered in a parking lot six hours before fighting for our lives?”</p><p>“Should we not get plastered six hours before almost certainly dying?” Lex counters, the pessimistic little prick.</p><p>Billy has his own stance in the matter, but is willing to go with the flow. He’s going to use up all his contrary rage tomorrow, it’s a waste of effort now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>